


Crack in the Emotionless Mask

by MunchyMoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angelica is confused, F/F, F/M, He about to be, I just wanted to add that, M/M, Manipulation, Not sure about the graphic depictions of violence, Poor Aaron Burr, Thomas is clueless, Yandere, Yandere! James Madison, and peggy, owo, ppl gonna die, sorry - Freeform, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchyMoon/pseuds/MunchyMoon
Summary: James Madison was perfectly happy with his emotionless life, everything was easy. But ever since Thomas Jefferson came back from France James has been feeling... things. Now James was trying to make sure no one touched or felt anything for his love. But that was hard when Thomas was one of the most popular boys ever.





	Crack in the Emotionless Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Please help this mess.

Thomas Jefferson was an idiot, but apparently Hamilton was too. Washington High school was facing a terrifying situation. People were being murdered but no one had a single idea about who the murderer could be, except Alexander Hamilton. 

Alexander had noticed anyone who had any kind of romantic ties to Thomas Jefferson (Crush, one night stand, partner, close friend, etc.) Anyway it seemed obvious that Thomas was the murderer. Alexander didn’t know how wrong he could be. 

He was walking and he didn’t really notice (or care) that the short, quiet, always absent, James Madison was behind him. He kept walking forward and was instantly shoved in a alleyway a knife to his fucking throat. He caught himself staring right into the eyes of a terrifyingly strong James Madison. 

James was slowly putting pressure on his neck with the knife. Hamilton was panicking. He heard yelling, holy moly he could hear his friends, John, Hercules, Lafayette. He heard a gasp and little curse.

“If you tell this to anyone you’ll be in a ditch.” James whispered. 

He felt the knife going away from his throat and heard James cutting to the other side of the alley. Hamilton slowly went toward his friends’ voices.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Jefferson HAD noticed a short guy quietly staring at him while blushing, a somewhat dazed expression. Thomas just assumed the guy was zoning out. But when he noticed that same guy staring at him almost all the time, well he got suspicious. So here was asking Angelica about ‘that guy.’

“Ok, so, could you look behind me and see if a short guy wearing a sweater is staring at me?” Thomas watched Angelica looked behind him. She searched for a few seconds before finding a guy staring at Thomas like he raised the sun, moon, and hung the stars. 

“Thomas are you talking about James Madison?” Angelica seemed surprised, which was weird. “Is he black, sitting alone, and wearing a blue sweater he always wears?”

“Yeah that’s him. Tell me about him.” 

“He is always stoic, some people say he doesn’t feel anything. He’s smart top of every class he’s in. He gets sick all the time. I’ve never seen him show emotion but he’s in a lot of my classes so I’ll keep you updated.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

James Madison was dying, at least in his opinion. He was getting red in the face but it only happened when he was around Thomas Jefferson. His brain got all muddled and his legs got wobbly and he got this horrible feeling when anyone either had sex (He always hears the rumors) or talked about Thomas like they loved him. But could anyone blame him? Thomas was strong and hot and was super confident and just amazing.

James found out shortly that he was in love. At least according to his Mother, who had told him-

“Oh hon! I was just like you when I was little now let me tell you how to get your special somebody’s heart!”

She was quite helpful she taught him how to act, and even kill. Yes, how to hide the body and everything. She explained that if anyone got Thomas' heart James would never have a chance.

James found himself quite good at killing and stalking. Of course he had to be sloppy the moment he was going to kill someone important. Alexander Hamilton was a nuisance. James had heard him talking about how he thought Thomas was the murderer. Naturally James had to kill him. 

And of course his human shadows were close by. Now James was hurrying home trying to desperately put his knife in his backpack. James was fucked and of course he had to run into Thomas Jefferson on his way (He actually had no idea where he was going.) Thomas looked at him. And James’ face starting heating up and now his mind was blissfully blank.

“You okay?” Thomas’ voice had a teasing part to it like he knew just how okay James was. James didn’t really think when he bolted away from Thomas.

When his mind felt like his actual mind he pulled out his phone to beg for his Mom to drive him home.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alexander wasn’t going to be stupid. He told the police, and smugly watched as they started pounding on James’ door. James’ himself opened with… a fucking perfect look of confused innocence on his face. Alexander was almost impressed, but even he has seen the lovey dovey looks he gives Thomas Jeffer(shit)son. 

They were going to court, Hamilton would be a witness and god damn it he was going to make sure everyone knew that the bitch called James Madison was going to be proved guilty.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Thomas was kinda hurt when James ran away. But this was way worse. James Madison was going to court. And just as Thomas was getting attached to James but if James really murdered 26 people he wasn’t really sure, but he was watching the court martial live. The Madison family was very well known so it was on the news; live. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alexander was happy; giddy in the way that said ‘oh yeah this fucker is gonna get justiced.’ Hamilton smiled as he watched James Madison come in… tears fucking falling from his eyes. His lawyer comforting him. When they let James speak shit hit the fan.

“I never did anything like this! Alexander must’ve got me confused with someone!” He was sobbing and sniffling even coughing. It definitely looked convincing they even declared him fucking innocent when he was anything but that. James Madison deserved death and Alexander would get his evidence. He swore when they were both leaving he saw James looking at him with a shit eating grin tears still falling from his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------

James was very happy and relieved and anxious. James’ eyes were still pouring with tears he didn’t really know why but he felt overwhelmingly happy and he… liked it more than the void of no feelings. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Jefferson now liked James a bit more, seeing him with tears blubbering down his face made him a bit more relatable. (And maybe cute.) He was just adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> James: Don't worry I'm just mopping red liquid.
> 
> Thomas: You sure?
> 
> jAmEs: Mr. Amazing cool guy you didn't see aNyThInG. *runs*
> 
> Thomas: wtf but like hey he's cute i guess.
> 
> When James was still crying after the the court scene he was crying tears of happiness.


End file.
